Thermoplastic films are a common component in various commercial and consumer products. For example, grocery bags, trash bags, sacks, and packaging materials are products that are commonly made from thermoplastic films. Additionally, feminine hygiene products, baby diapers, adult incontinence products, and many other products include thermoplastic films to one extent or another.
In regard to trash bags formed from thermoplastic films, controlling odors from materials placed in the trash bags (e.g., trash) is a significant concern. As a result, trash bags are often scented to help mask (e.g., hide) the odors that escape from (e.g., permeate through) the trash bags. The trash bags are typically “scented” by coating one or more sides (e.g., the interior or exterior sides) with a fragrance.
Additionally, manufacturers typically attempt to use thicker materials to help prevent odors from escaping products. Conventional understanding is that the mass of thermoplastic film is directly proportional to the ability of the thermoplastic film to hold to both PRM and malodor molecules yielding better odor control performance. The cost to produce products including thermoplastic film is directly related to the cost of the thermoplastic film. Recently the cost of thermoplastic materials has risen. In response, many attempt to control manufacturing costs by decreasing the amount of thermoplastic material in a given product. One way manufacturers may attempt to reduce production costs is to stretch the thermoplastic film, thereby increasing its surface area. Thus, stretched films of reduced thickness can allow manufacturers to use less thermoplastic material to form a product of a given surface area or size. However, a trash bag's ability to control malodorant molecules' permeation through the sidewalls of the trash bag is normally understood to be a function of the thickness of the film used as the sidewalls. As result, stretched films are often more permeable and allow more malodorant molecules (e.g., offensive smells) to escape through the stretched films in comparison to non-stretched (e.g., thicker) films. Thus, manufacturer typically must weigh odor control and manufacturing costs when developing products with thermoplastic films.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in thermoplastic films and controlling odors with thermoplastic films.